Family
by BelieveInTheHoundsOfJustice60
Summary: Brothers facing the difficulties of life.
1. Chapter 1

CH: 1

A/N I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT THE PARENTS, THE SOCIAL WORKER, THE LADY THAT RUNS THE GROUP HOME, OR THE TRAINERS AT THE WRESTLING SCHOOL. WWE OWNS ALL EXCEPT FOR THE OWNER OF TNA. THE OWNER OF TNA OBVIOUSLY BELONGS WITH TNA. THANK YOU.

"Ro, I don't want tobe friends with this kid. Why do you care so much?" "Do you remember when we both came here? We knew no one. This kid is us, three years ago." Roman said to his younger brother. Dean knew his brother was right. Dean was always hesitant when meeting new people. He has major trust issues. Even with these issues, his brother was still right. They had to help this kid. This place can get scary when you're all alone. The two have seen it many times, and no one was there to help them.

A/N Leave a review of what you think. Should I continue? Thank you for reading.


	2. AN

A/N Hi everyone. First I would like to say thank you for reading and the reviews. I just wanted to let everyone know that it was intentional to have CH1 be short. I just wanted to get a feel to see how people would react to my story. So have no fear, more longer chapters are on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

CH2: THREE YEARS BEFORE

A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS

The place is Cinci Ohio, public housing with six people in one apartment; four adults and two barely teenage boys. This isn't your typical apartment. Within the confinds of this house, is littered with drugs and abuse.

The adults are drug addicts and what's worse is that they take their anger out on their sons, Dean and Roman. "Ro, I don't want to go home." Dean said sadly looking down. Roman puts an arm around his younger brother's shoulders as they continued their walk home from school. Roman doesn't want to go home either, but knew it would be 10x worse if they delayed it. Reaching the house twenty minutes later, they walked into the house. Dean and Roman were greeted with both their parents getting their fix. No one noticed them and so they went straight to their room. As several hours passed, the boys thought they were home free, until the bang of the bedroom door opened. They knew they were only dreaming.

The beating that was dished out to the two boys was horrible. Roman always tried to shield Dean from the worse of the abuse, but it didn't always work. Roman took out the aid kit that he hid under his bed so no one would find it. He started to patch Dean up, making sure he was okay, then started on himself. He did this very well, considering no one knew of the beatings that the two took on a daily basis.

The next day was nothing new. It was Saturday and the only sad thing was they didn't have anywhere to go. The brothers decided to go to the park an hour away. The thing with public housing is that privacy doesn't exist. You can't do anything without being seen. Once at the deserted park, Roman sat on the swings while he watched his brother play on the play structure. Knowing that he was too big to be playing on the equipment, he didn't care. He was going to have fun regaurdless. Seeing how much fun Dean was having and with persuasion from Dean, Roman joined in on the fun. After a while, both boys ended up swining. Dean and Roman always loved the park, because no matter how bad things were at home, coming to the park always brought out the happier memories. Although with the sun starting to set, Roman and Dean started their journey back home.

A good day was easily turned bad. When they got home, they were greeted by angry parents. "Where the hell have you two been?" Their parents were pissed, but it's not like they care. The boys just shrugged and walked back to their room. They knew it didn't make a difference if they answered or not. It's nothing new for them. Their lives on a daily basis were always the same. The abuse was worse tonight. They came bursting into the room and beat down Roman and Dean. Roman's parents held him down so he couldn't help Dean. This always worked, and Dean's parents were beating Dean to the point where he was almost unconscious. His mother pulled out a syringe loaded with herion. Their parents loved to drug their boys and watch them suffer threw it. Once they were done, both boys were barely moving. Roman slowly made his way over to his little brother who was struggling threw a high. Roman pulled a blanket over Dean and himself while laying down with him.

The next morning, Roman was quickly woken up by Dean's sudden movement to vomit. Roman knew that Dean would be going threw this for a while. Nothing ever seemed to work to stop it, so they would have to ride it out. Later in the day, the brothers were sitting outside on the fire escape. Roman was still helping his younger brother threw the sickness that came from the drug that was forced into his system. He had the shakes and Dean hated the effects of what herion does to you. He was happy that Roman was there, because without him, Dean knew for sure that he would be dead. "Thank you Rome for always being here and helping me. I can't thank you enough." Dean said to his brother. Roman puts an arm around Dean and says "you never have to thank me. You know that." Dean smiles and laid his head on his older brother's shoulder. This was his safe place.

The brothers were up getting ready for school when their parents walked in. Clearly, they were on a binge and they weren't just going to let Roman and Dean go unscathed. The two boys were no match against their

parents. Unlike the other beatings, their parents were not stopping. No longer making any movement or noise, Dean laid on the ground rolled up. Roman, barely moving himself was begging for them to stop. Once the four adults were tired, they left, but the damage was done. Roman not being able to move from the spot he was in, with possible broken bones, he laid there and tried desperately to call Dean. Dean however wasn't answering. Roman seeing the red liquid coming from Dean, did everything he could until he eventually passed out from the emense amount of pain he was feeling.

Days later, Roman finally woke up, but was in a new place. When he was able to finally get a good look around, he saw that he was in the hospital. He was scared because he couldn't find Dean. The doctor wasn't even in the room ten seconds when Roman asked "Where is my brother, Dean?" The doctor looked at Roman and said "ICU. He was in really bad shape. Surprised he is alive." That's all the doctor would say. A couple of days later, Dean was brought up to Roman's room. The condition of Roman was that he sustained a nasty concussion, three broken ribs and a broken right leg. Dean's state was a sever wound to the head, a concussion, several broken ribs and a factured left arm. Dean was brought up to Roman's room because he wouldn't let any of the doctors or nurses give him the medicine that he needs. So they thought the only person who could tell him everything is okay was his older brother. Dean was still hesitant when they wanted to give him an injection, but thanks to Roman, Dean allowed them to givd it to him. The next day, a lady came to see them. She said she was a social worker. She informed Dean and Roman that they were no longer living at home, but going to a group home for kids. After about an hour later or so, the social worker left and said that she will be back in a few weeks when they would be able to leave the hospital.

Several weeks later, the social worker was back to take the brothers to their new home. The drive there, the brothers were quietly discussing how much better it will be then their home ever was. They were excited that they could actually have friends. When they finally got to inside, Roman and Dean looked at their new home, and then to each other. It's not what they thought at all.

A/N Let me know what you think. Please and thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

CH 3: Present Day

A/N I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT THE HEAD LADY OF THE GROUP HOUSE

Tugging on Dean's arm, Roman and Dean walked over to where the lonely boy was curled up in the far corner of the large gathering room. Crouching down to him, Roman was the first to speak "I'm Roman and this scruf is my younger brother Dean. What's your name?" "Seth." Was the only response the two brothers got. Both Dean and Roman could see the boy shaking and his eyes kept looking around. He wouldn't look either boy in the eyes, like he was scared. The brothers took in Seth's appearance. He had shoulder length hair, 3/4 of it was black and the other 1/4 was blonde. Roman being the oldest pushed Seth's head up to look him in the face. Trying to look down, Roman said "Look at me. No one is going to hurt you. You can stick with us. Do you have a place to sleep?" Seth shook his head no. "They told me that there was no room left for me." Roman placed his arm around Seth's neck and together they followed Dean back to where they slept.

After a week, both Dean and Roman got Seth to open up to them. "Seth, how did you end up here?" "My mom and dad said that I wasn't what they wanted. They hated me and blamed me, saying it was all my fault. They said they could no longer take care of a mistake, and so they dropped me off here and never looked back. " Seth was looking down at the ground. Dean who stayed beside Roman moved to sit by Seth. Once Seth told them how he ended up there, Dean and Roman shared why they ended up here.

Several months passing, the three boys have really warmed up to each other. Roman was shocked how quick Dean took a liking to Seth. Dean didn't have any friends, never talked to anyone, except Roman. Seth brought something out in Dean and in return, Dean brought something out in Seth. Roman only wished Seth would have been here three years earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 4

A/N I DON'T OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS. EXCEPT THE HEAD LADY OF THE GROUP HOME.

After the lady who ran the group home put their bag on an old dingy mattress, she told both boys to go out to the gathering room. There, they witnessed different things take place from bullying to make out sessions. Roman taking Dean's hand, he led Dean over to see what things there were to do. When they got over there, they weren't welcomed and told to go away. The two couldn't fit in anywhere. "Ro, I don't want to be here. Everyone is mean. No one likes us." Dean just wanted to have a little fun, but couldn't. Every time they went to get something to do it was taken away. "Who needs things to have fun. We can do other things." Roman replied back to Dean. "Like what?" Dean looked at Roman with a confused look. Roman shrugged his shoulders and replied back with "Wrestle." With a big smile on his face, the younger boy said "Where?" That is the one thing Roman didn't think of. "Um, we could wrestle on the bed. At least there is some padding there for protection. So we can't get hurt." Dean was already up and pulling Roman's arm towards their bed all the while saying to himself, 'I'm going to be the one to win'.

As months passed, the two brothers still stuck out from all the other kids. The bullies decided to assert dominance over Roman and Dean. This caused a fight to breakout. Roman and Dean were the ones to be blamed. The owner, never liked the brothers. She said there was something weird about them being so close. She went on to even say that Dean deserved to be locked away because he was crazy and a threat to everyone. So as a punishment for fighting, she gave each Dean and Roman 20 lashings with a belt and locked them in a closet for a week. They would only receive a meal once. With a sick smile on her face, she told them to eat sparingly. Roman was the brave one and comforted Dean after she left. He gave what food they got to Dean. He needed the food more then himself. What Dean failed to realize was he was putting on a charade. Roman was truly scared. He was willing to sacrifice himself to make sure his brother was okay, and he would never complain.

A/N I hope you all enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

CH5

A/N I STILL DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT THE OWNER OF THE GROUP HOME.

It was meal time and the lady came around with a cart offering a sandwich to everyone. "A simple thank you would be nice, you ungrateful shit." That made both Dean and Seth pull behind Roman. "Wonderful, there are now two that don't speak." With that the woman throws Roman his sandwich.

"Thank you." Roman replied back to the woman. The lady thankfully was far enough away from them that she didn't hear the smartass reply. On a lighter note, it did make Dean and Seth laugh.

Roman, Seth and Dean were laying down. They were all but asleep when a sudden loud bang, the three brothers were woken up to see a group of boys standing around them. There were six boys surrounding them. This group of particular boys had the reputation of fighting dirty and seriously hurting whoever stood in their way. Three of the boys quickly pulled Dean and Seth from the bed and started to beat them up. Roman tried to fight the other three off to be able to help his two brothers, but to no avail. Luckly, with the help of Dean and Seth, the three boys managed to get some good punches in against the six man group. Just when the tides were turning for the brothers, the head lady walked in. She pulled Dean up by his hair and had a death grip on Seth's wrist. "What the hell are the two of you doing?" The lady really did hate these three boys. So it wasn't a surprise that she already had a punishment in mind. "For lying and fighting, two weeks locked up and 40 lashings each." Dean and Seth's eyes were the size of saucers, all the while shaking their heads no.

Finally coming too, Roman said "It was all me. They were just doing what I told them to do. Don't punish them for my doings." Roman was now standing beside his brothers. He wasn't looking at them, and so he couldn't see the shocked expression on their faces.

Once she dropped Seth and Dean, she looked at Roman and said "I am coming back for you Superman. You better say your goodbyes now, because you're no longer be together. If I get my way, you'll all be separated." With this, all three boys had an eerie shiver run the length of their backs.

Seeing the coast clear, Dean turned to his older brother and said "Ro, what are you doing? You're going to get hurt." Seth was silently agreeing with Dean. None of them wanted to see Roman take their punishments.

"Guys I'll be okay. At least I know the two of you will be okay." Roman was trying to reassure his brothers that he was going to be alright. He knows what he is getting himself into. He is just relieved to know that his younger brothers are going to be okay. That's all he wants.

As Roman is reassuring his brothers that everything will be fine, they heard "It's all my fault." Seth looked at everything but his two brothers. If he hadn't ever became friends with Dean and Roman, then they wouldn't get beat up or in trouble because of him.

Roman immediately pulled Seth into a hug and said "This isn't your fault. Don't think that whenever something happens it's always your fault." Seth looked at Dean and then to Roman. He went to say something, but Dean shook his head.

The lady came back and motioned for Roman to follow. "Look, just stay here unless it's to eat. You guys are tough, don't let people walk all over you." With that, Roman followed the lady. Roman will always protect his brothers. These past three years, Roman was locked up numerous times to protect his brother. This was no different. But this will be the last.

Two weeks later, Roman was released to find his two brothers playing a quiet game between each other. Seth catching a quick glimpse if Roman, he quickly tapped Dean and pointed. Both boys got up and ran to their brother. While he's hugging his brothers, Roman said "I have a plan that we need to discuss."

Later that evening when everyone was sleeping, the three brothers were wide awake. "I was thinking about how we should leave this place." Roman said to his two brothers.

"Yeah before she has us moved to different homes and we never see each other again." Dean said. Dean knew that he wouldn't survive without his brothers.

Roman patting Dean's leg said "That's not happening. No one is splitting us up. This is why we need to run away from here. Before you say anything, I was thinking we should pursue our dreams." Roman though was quickly interrupted by Seth.

"What, become Pro wrestlers?" He had a confused look on his face. Could the three of them really pull it off? Roman nodded and laughed.

Dean was looking between his two brothers and said "That's great and all, but how do you think we do that?"

Roman reached into his bag and pulled out a card. "I found this years ago. We could always check to see if the school is still open." The brothers agreed that leaving this horrid place and chasing their dream was the best for them.

Three days later, everyone was asleep. Roman, Dean and Seth were awake. "Dean, Seth only pack the essentials." Roman called to his brothers. Ten minutes later, the three brothers were packed. Quietly, the three boys snuck out. They were always on the lookout for anyone who would ruin their hopes and dreams, literally. Finally making it to the front door, the three boys got out and never looked back.


	7. Chapter 7

CH6: PRESENT

A/N I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS, EXCEPT THE OWNER OF THE SCHOOL/COMPANY. WWE OWNS THE REST OF THEM.

Finally, the three boys reached the wrestling school/company. Once there, they didn't waste anytime. They walked in and immediately signed up, spending all the money they accumulated. The three brothers wanted to tone what they already knew how to do, but at the same time, gathering and learning new techniques. This was their one shot. Dean, Seth and Roman would be damned if they were going to have their one chance taken from them.

Over the course of several long hours of hard work, the brothers have impressed everyone. The head guy of the school/ company thought that they brought some interesting styles to the ring. They were willing to learn from everyone. That is what impressed the owner the most. They never thought they were better than anyone else. Another thing that was noticed is that they all bring something different to the table. Each work well as singles guys, but together, that's something different. It was a sight to see. They were ready to move onto the next step.

Tonight was a show for their school/company. The three arrived hoping that all their hard work will pay off and they can be part of the show. When the owner spotted the brothers, he walked over to them. Knowing why they were there, he had to tell them. "Hey guys, I hate to inform you, but the card is stacked and we have no time left to put you three in. I'm sorry. Maybe next show." The boys nodded looking defeated. They thought they would have been on the card with all the hard work they put in. They were the ones that were there at 5am when the doors opened to 10pm when they closed, seven days a week.

Seth looking shocked looked at his brothers, "What do we do now?" This was supposed to be our shot. What if we aren't good enough. All these thoughts were running threw his mind.

"We give ourselves something to do." Dean stated. He patted Roman on the chest and pulled Seth along.

While walking away, Roman said "And I've got the perfect idea how."

During the main event of the show, Roman, Dean and Seth came running from backstage and took out both guys. The crowed was stunned and so was everyone backstage. After the initial shock, the crowd cheered the three guys standing tall in the ring. Once backstage, everyone was congratulating them. The owner walked up to them and said "I thought you three would never figure it out. I'm so proud of you guys. There is nothing else that you can learn here. It's all up to you three on where you go from here. The sky is the limit." The boys said their thank yous and they went their separate ways.

The brothers struggled at first when they went to the independent companies. No one liked them, and they were stiffed in every match they were in. After several matches, the brothers eventually gained some respect from some of the talent. They were getting paid, all the while enjoying themselves. They were gaining exposure by word of mouth. Everyone was saying about the pure talent that these three guys have. Roman, Seth and Dean were three of the fastest rising stars in the business. One night when they were resting, they were approached by phone by a major wrestling company.


	8. Chapter 8

CH7:TNA

A/N I don't own any of these characters. They either belong to WWE or TNA.

**I would like to give a big thank you to Willow Edmond. She helped me write a huge part of this story. The second conversation between the brothers and TNA is her work. She took my idea and connected the right words together to make it amazing.**

When Roman received a call, he was surprised. On the other line was TNA: Total None Stop Action. They were doing all the talking and Roman agreed that Dean, Seth and himself would make the trip to Florida to the Impact Zone.

"Dean, Seth, can you come here for a minute? We need to talk." A minute later, both boys are walking to meet their oldest brother in the kitchen. "I just recieved a call from a wrestling promotion in Florida. They want us to come down and do a trial match to see what we have to offer." He was looking at the shocked faces of his brothers.

"Sweet! Wait, who are we doing this for?" Seth asked.

Roman was laughing along with Dean. They loved the confused look on their little brothers face. "TNA, Seth." Roman informed him. Seth had an 'O' shaped expression on his face. Getting up, Roman just patted Seth on his shoulder. The brothers head to Florida in two days.

Showing up at the Impact Zone, the brothers were excited, but nervous. They were standing backstage, not knowing what to do or where to go. A lady comes up to them "Hello, I'm Dixie Carter, and you three must be Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. Welcome to the Impact Zone. Follow me and I will show you where you can get ready for your matches tonight." Showing them the locker rooms, the owner left the boys to get dressed.

It was time for the brothers to compete in their matches. "No matter what, we go out and we show the world how good we are. Have fun, do your best. In the end, we're brothers." Roman said to his two brothers. Before their first match, all three brothers put their fists together.

As Dean was the last to come back from their matches, both Seth and Roman were waiting behind the curtain for their brother. Back in the locker room, the brothers were talking amongst each other when the three of them were asked to meet with the owner. Upon reaching her office, the brothers being nervous was an understatement.

"Hello boys, you three were very impressive. You all brought something unique, something we have never seen here before. The thing is, we are only interested in two of you. Let us deliberate, and we will get back to you guys." Dixie said back to the brothers. They all agreed and shook hands.

Back at the hotel, the boys were all hanging out. They were eating whatever they had around while all sitting around together. Clearly there was something on their minds.

"Why are they only interested in two of us?" Seth was confused. It's clear that they are better as a unit.

"I don't know Seth." Roman replied to his younger brother. This wasn't in his plans. They have to stick together.

The rest of the evening, the one question that was surely on the minds of all three boys was never voiced. Instead, they all played video games unil they were too tired to play anymore.

It was another three days until the owner of TNA contacted them, more specifically Roman. Once off the phone, Roman told his brothers "We have to go back to see the owner of TNA tomorrow." This made both Dean and Seth perk up.

"About damn time. I thought we would never hear from them." Dean jumped off the couch and walked out to see Roman.

"Yeah me either. So, what time do we have to be there?" Came Seth who finally made his way out to his brothers.

"1 O'clock in the afternoon. So, who do you think she picked?" Tbere was the question that has been lingering between the three.

1 O'clock the next day, the three brothers again found themselves inside the owner's office of TNA. What was suppost to be a great career move and to live out their dream, was ultimately going to destroy one of their dreams. It was time to reveal which one would not get to fulfill their dream.

"Hello again. It's nice to meet you all." Dixie said. "Have a seat and we'll begin."

The three brothers sat down, Dean in the middle, Roman and Seth flanking him on either side and looked at Dixie, giving her their undivided attention.

"The past three days, my team and I sat down and re-watched your matches several times. And every time, we were always finding something new that we liked from all your matches." She smiled at the three boys, then became more serious, "that is why this was so hard. Trying to only pick two of you three was rough. So let's start with Dean. Dean, you bring such a unique style of wrestling, it's rough. You're mic skills are some of the best that I have heard. Your storytelling is great."

Dean stared at Dixie as if part if him could not believe the praise being heaped upon him. Roman and Seth were patting their brother on the back, happy for him.

"Roman, your strong, dominant and you ooze confidence, " Dixie continued, "you pull off moves a man your size shouldn't be able to pull off. And for Seth, where do we begin? Your aerial moves are spot on. Even if you mess up, you make something out of it. Your emotions are written on your face and like Dean, your storytelling is nice to watch."

As she opened a folder, the three brothers were looking at each other. All three pounding their fists together signaling that they did awesome, no matter what the outcome. "Now comes the question, who recieves the two contracts. Dean Ambrose, with your unique style, mic skills and storytelling, we are offering you the first contract." Dean was wide eyed. He was just staring at her. He only felt the patting on his back on both sides. "Roman, you're everything a wrestler should be. You're handsome, you're dominant, and you pull things off no one can..."

Seth puts his head down. Why did he ever think he could make it? He's nothing compared to Dean and Roman.

"But, you're not quite what we are looking for right now," Dixie continued, "we will definitely keep you in mind for the future, though. So Seth, congrats, we are offering you the second and final contract."

At this point, Seth is the one that is doe eyed. He doesn't know what to feel.

"Dean, Seth, you have two weeks to let us know your answer." The brothers left and headed back to their car.

As they were walking towards the car, Dean noticed Roman was a head of them. He never walked in front of them. "RO!" Was all Dean said before Roman looked back towards them.

"What?!" was the only reply that Dean got back. Roman was proud of his younger brothers, he really was. He just wanted to get recognized for his hard work and dedication too. Let's go celebrate. You two deserve this. About damn time something good happens to us." He wasn't entirely faking it, but he wasn't overly happy either.

As they were out celebrating, Dean and Seth were still shy around new people. So the three brothers celebrated amongst the three of them. Roman pushed away any thoughts that he felt for not getting one of those contracts. He knew his brothers deserved them. They spent most of their evening at the local bar and then headed back to their hotel room. Tomorrow they would have to look for a cheap apartment that they could afford to rent.

The next morning, Roman was up before his two sibling, nothing surprising there. With piece and quiet, he looked up local wrestling promotions to see if he could come to work for them. The bad thing was, this is Florida, it's tough to get into the promotions down here. All the ones that he called all turned him down. They said that everyone was fighting for positions already and there was just no room left. To say that Roman was frustrated was an understatement, but he wouldn't let his brothers see it.

Once his brothers were up, showered and dressed, the three headed out to look at some apartments around the local area where the Impact Zone is located. After several hours of looking, they came upon this nice apartment complex. Upon going inside, they immediately knew this was the one. It had everything they were looking for. After they negotiated, the brothers settled on that apartment to be their new home. When arriving back to their hotel room, Seth said "who thought apartment hunting would be so hard? I'm exhausted. "

The next morning, Roma was again the first to rise. He started making phone calls back home to the local promoters that they wrestled for. He asked them if he still had a spot there. Finally, he had some good news. They had welcomed him back with open arms.

Once the brothers were allowed to move into their new place, they went out to get some furnishings for the apartment. Roman planned on telling his brothers after they got back to the apartment. He thought it was better then possibly causing a scene at the store. He wasn't sure how his two brothers would take the news.

Once back at the apartment, after putting some of the things away, Roman started making his way over to where his brothers were, he started to say "So guys, I need to discuss someth..." When Roman got to his brothers, he stopped mid sentence when he saw that his siblings were sleeping. He would just have to talk to them tomorrow he thought to himself. Turning off the TV he quietly woke Dean up first to help him back to his room. Once Dean was in bed and back asleep, he went back out to Seth. Seth was proving to be a pain and not wanting to wake up. So Roman carried his youngest brother to his room. Now that his brothers were sleeping, he went to his own room and went to sleep himself.

The next morning, when Roman woke up, his clock read that it was 9:30am. Roman never woke up this late. Once getting showered and dressed, he made his way to the living room and the kitchen. To no one's surprise, he was the first awake. Roman quietly laughed to himself as he started on breakfast. It wasn't long after that he heard shuffling and instantly knew that they were awake.

Walking into the kitchen, he saw his oldest brother by the stove cooking. "So what's the special occasion? " As he said this, he walked up behind Roman to see what he was making.

Setting the table for breakfast, both Seth and Dean took a seat. As the food was placed on the table, and the three loaded their plates up with food, Roman started to talk. "So I have to talk to you guys about something." This got his brothers attention. "I'm leaving, headed back up to Cinci to work the Indie circuit." Roman barely finished talking before Dean starting talking.

"You can't leave us Roman. We need you. You can't just walk out on us. We're family." Dean was furious, hurt and sad. He didn't know what to feel. He can't lose Roman. Not after everything they have bern threw.

As the two brothers were fighting back and forth, Seth was sitting there all alone. To him, everything was being ripped apart. All this was making it hard for Seth to breath. With a quiet plea to his oldest brother "please don't go." This plea alone made Roman stop fighting with Dean and turn to his baby brother.

"Guys, I wouldn't leave you if I didn't think you would be okay. You two know that." Roman was looking at his two brothers. He didn't want to leave them, but he had to work, and this was the only way.

Seth was taking this hard. "We were supposed to be a package. We are supposed to stay together." He should have known that this would happen. Every one eventually leaves him. How could he have been so stupid to think this would have been any different.

The rest of the day and evening, the brothers all stayed together. They stayed up as long as possible, knowing full well that the next day, their brother would be gone. They wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. They did eventually fall asleep on the couch.

The next day, one could say it was depressing. Today was the day that Roman would be headed back to their home town. As they got to the gate at the airport, they were all talking to each other.

"This isn't goodbye. We'll meet up again. Plus you have my number. You guys can call me anytime you feel like it. You know that."

"Yeah we know. We just don't want you to go anywhere. Ro, I've never been without you." Dean had tears running down his face.

Roman had Dean in a tight hug. "Dean, you've gotten so much better over the years. I'm so proud of you. And you're not alone, you have Seth. He needs you. You're the big brother now. You will do fine." Roman released Dean from the hug. Roman was looking at Seth now. "Hey, Seth it's okay. Everything will be okay."

"What if something happens Rome. What if we need you? What if I need you?" Seth was crying. Seth tightly latched onto Roman. He didn't want to see his brother go away.

Still tightly within his youngest brothers grasp, said "you can always call me. No matter what. I will always come back for you two. I am NOT abandoning you guys. I will always be your brother. If something happens and you and Dean need me, I will be on the next flight down here. Believe that."

With the final flight call, the three brothers hugged. After the hug, they watched their oldest brother walk threw the gate. Not knowing if they will ever see each other again.


	9. Chapter 9

CH:8

A/N I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. WWE DOES.

It has been three years since Dean and his younger brother Seth have joined TNA. It wasn't what they thought it was going to be, but this was just a stepping stone for them. Their ultimate goal was to go to WWE. The one thing that they didn't like was the fact that they kept getting told that teaming up wouldn't work for them. So they could only pursue singles careers. To them, it was a job that offered them decent pay and great exposure.

Even though the brothers loved doing the pay per view events and all the shows, they didn't really have time to to talk to their older brother. Honestly, they couldn't even recall what he was up too these past three years. They may have spoken to Roman a handful of times in these past years. It's very sad because they were really close. He did/sacrificed so much for the two of them and they can't even call him.

"Seth, what's wrong?" One minute Seth was okay, now Dean sees him sitting on his bed, knees pulled to his chest crying. Dean goes into Seth's room, sits on the bed beside his younger sibling and pulls him in close. Seth shrugs his shoulders. "I know when something is wrong. You know you can tell me." Dean would sit there as long as his brother needed until he wanted to talk.

"I miss Rome." It was all Seth said. It was all he had to say.

Once Dean heard Seth, he immediately pulled out his phone, dialing his older brother's number. After minutes of only ringing, Dean hung up.

About two weeks after Seth's meltdown, they were in the gym working out when Seth recieved a phone call. "Yes sir. Yes we are both interested. Thank you. Yes we can come by Thursday and have a sit down meeting. Yes sir. Thank you so much sir. Bye." Seth was shocked about the call he just revieved when Dean walked up to him.

"Who was that?" Dean asked Seth. It had to have been a suprise due to the expression on his younger brother's face.

Looking up at his brother, Seth said "We have a sit down meeting Thursday at the Performance Centre at Full Sail University with WWE officials. " Even repeating it, he still couldn't believe that it was true.

The look on Dean's face mirrored Seth's own shocked expression. Both Dean and Seth finished out their training session. Thursday, not coming soon enough for the brothers.

Arriving half an hour early, both Seth and Dean walked into the performance centre and were looking around the impressive training complex. This is way better then where they were at now. They only wish Roman was here with them. "Impressive isn't it?" A voice startled the two brothers. Turning around, they saw the COO Hunter Hurst-Hemsley along with his wife Stephanie McMahon. The shocked faces of both Dean and Seth made the WWE power couple laugh. "Hello, I'm Hunter, the COO of this amazing company, and this is my lovely wife Stephanie, who is partial owner of all this." With that, Hunter stretched out his hand to the two brothers. Both brothers shook hands with the couple in front of them.

The four went into an office to have their sit down meeting. The went on for roughly two hours. Some of the time spent was negotiating things, the other time was spent talking about random things. At the end, Hunter slid two contracts across the table to Dean and Seth. "You two have a lot of talent and we would like to showcase your talent here in the WWE." Stephanie really wanted these two boys in her company as much, if not more than Hunter.

The power couple give the two younger gentlemen tkme to read over their contracts that have been given to them. Inside those contracts it stated that they will start at the performance centre on NXT and eventually work up to the main roster. They also read over the little things that were expected of them. Then came the last thing, salary. At the same time the brothers on que said "DAMN!" Hunter and Stephanie both had to laugh at their reactions.

"We aren't rushing you two into anything. You have time to think and talk this over." Stephanie said to the brothers. Secretly, she wanted them to sign right away, but she knew she had to give them time, and that's what she would do.

As the meeting came to an end, all four got up from the table they were sitting around. They shook hands and what was very unusual was, that Hunter and Stephanie walked to the front doors of the performance centre with the brothers. It was weird, but they made them feel appreciated and welcome. The two brothers now had a lot of thinking to do.

A/N I didn't know what to put as Hunter's last name so I hyphenated his ring name. I know no creativity.


	10. Chapter 10

CH9

A/N This is about Roman and what his past three years have been like. Again I don't own these characters, WWE does. Also I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited this story. It means a great deal to me. Thank you again everybody!

After leaving Flordia, Roman went back to the indie circuit in Cinci, OH. He hated leaving his brothers, but he didn't want to bring down his brothers success. Now he was here all alone. He never thought it would be this hard. When the three of them made enough to be able to afford a nice place to stay, they were excited. They felt like they have accomplished something. Now, Roman was barely getting by. He had to choose between having a phone so if need be, his brothers could contact him or a home of some kind. He couldn't afford both. So he sacrificed a place to live in order to keep his cell, so in case his brothers ever tried to reach him.

Roman traveled all over Ohio doing shows every night. Some nights, he would perform two-three matches. To say Roman was struggling was an under statement. His body hurt, he was hungry most nights and he just tired. He felt like this was a dead end, that maybe he wasn't meant to be a wrestler. The one thing that he looked forward too, probably the one and only thing that kept him going was watching his brothers succeed in TNA. He would catch their matches and highlights via the web.

Roman really missed his two younger brothers. He knew they were doing great, and opportunities would only keep appearing for them and he was happy for them. He just wish that they weren't so busy. He hasn't heard from them in three years. Roman starts to think that they no longer need their big brother. Once curled up in his car, with this thought fresh in his mind, silent tears fell as he slowly drifted off to a fitful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

CH.10

A/N: WWE owns all the characters except the owner of TNA.

A week of thinking about the positives and negatives of leaving a career that they are already established in or go to a place where they can do something new and they can go further with their careers. The next morning they went to the owner of TNA and had a sit down meeting with her. "We asked to have this meeting with you because we were approached by another company. It's our dream to be part of this company. We know our contracts are up and this is us informing you that we are going to sign with the other company. I appreciate everything that you have done for my brother and myself, but we both feel like we accomplished everything we can here." Dean said to Dixie.

To say Dixie Carter was pissed was an understatement. "The two of you were no bodies before coming here. I made you stars. You and your brother aren't good enough to succeed any further in this business. You both will amount to nothing." With that, she got up and left, leaving both Dean and Seth silently laughing.

Before leaving the Impact Zone, Seth called Hunter, informing him that they were ready to sign their contracts. The whole time they were driving to the Performance Centre, they were talking about everything that they were going to be allowed to do, to accomplish if they worked hard enough. They both knew that this was their time to shine.

Seth and Dean have been in NXT for months now. They both have new characters, and they get to use their real names Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose. Hunter wanted more for these two and thought they could be real, use their real life as part of their story. Hunter and Stephanie both looked after the brothers. They were always taking care of the two.

Everyday Seth and Dean were in the gym working out when they heard the rumor that a new guy was coming to NXT. Since the brothers pretty much lived at the Performance Centre, there wasn't much that they didn't hear about. Everyone was intrigued as to who it is, but Dean and Seth could have cared less.

Two weeks later, Seth and Dean walked into the gym like any other day. When they got to the gym, they saw everyone crowding around a window and the door. The two could feel the tension in the air, but choose to ignore it until one of the guys pulled Dean and Seth aside. When they were done talking, Seth and Dean went to see who this new guy was. When they approached him, something made both Seth and Dean stop. Looking at this guy, this was a guy most people didn't want to mess with on appearance alone, but that didn't stop Dean from making this comment. "You've got to be joking."

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this.


	12. Chapter 12

CH.11

A/N: WWE owns all the characters.

PREVIOUSLY: "You got to be joking."

This statement got the attention of the power house, and turned around. Before he could see who made the comment, he was mulled and knocked down by two people. Getting up off the ground, he finally got a glimpse of who the two people are. He couldn't keep the smile off his face, and pulled both guys into a hug.

"We didn't think we would ever see you again." Dean said motioning to Seth to let the other man know who 'we' were. Dean was so excited. He didn't let anyone see this side of him unless it was family.

Seth on the other hand, the excitement left him as fast as it came. Unlike Dean, Seth was distancing himself. He didn't know what to feel. Although no one seemed to notice.

After the three were done being overly excited about seeing their closest friend, they all started to walk to the part of the gym where the practice rings were set up. Walking up to the small group, Sami Zayne and Adrian Neville asked their friends Dean and Seth, "So guys, who's the new guy?"

"Guys, this is our oldest friend and brother Roman. Roman, these two are our friends Sami Zayne and Adrian Neville." Seth introduced them to each other. They quickly took a liking to each other.

After a long workout in the ring practicing moves, the three brothers went back to their apartment. Once dinner was over, the brothers were seated in the living room talking about random things. Dean and Roman were laughing when Seth said "Why didn't you ever call?"

Everything stopped, and Roman looked at his litter brother. He saw hurt, anger and sadness coming from Seth. "I didn't think you guys needed me anymore."

Seth just looked at Roman. "We called you!" Seth raised his voice in anger. How could he say that. "You lied to us. You said you would always be there, and you weren't!"

Roman was feeling worse. His brother was right, he failed them. "You're right Seth, I lied. I wasn't there for you and Dean, and I'm sorry." Roman was so happy to see his brothers that he never thought this would happen. "Guys, I never meant to hurt you. I hope you can forgive me." With that, Roman walked to the door and was stopped by his brother.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked Roman. He got up and walked over to his older brother to try and stop him from leaving. He didn't want to lose his brother again.

"Dean, I don't live here. Plus I can see that I'm not wanted or needed. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He started to walk out when his brother grabbed him.

"No more. You are not leaving again. Last time you left we didn't hear or see you for three years. Whatever happened, you can't run away from it. We are all going to sit here and hash this out. Plus, you always have a home here, no matter what happens." Dean was standing his ground against Roman. "So why didn't you ever call us back?"

Closing the door and sitting back across from his younger siblings, Roman started to re-tell his story from the past three years. "I struggled the moment I got in Cinci. I was making barely enough money to live on. I couldn't afford a place to live, a vehicle and my phone. So I weighed my options and I figured I needed transportation to get to shows and I needed my phone in case you two tried to get a hold of me. So I decided to live out of my car." Roman looked at Dean, and Dean looked upset. Then he snuck a quick glance at Seth. "I kept up with both your careers in TNA. Then I saw a miss call from Dean, but no message was left and you never tried to call . So I thought you just wanted to talk. So I never called back. I'm so sorry."

"What if we just wanted to talk? You're a real piece of shit!" Seth was upset. He was hurting and doesn't know what to do with his emotions, so he unloaded on Roman.

"Look, I saw the success you two were having. I saw how happy you were. I wasn't getting matches, and I ended up having to cut my phone. I went hungry most nights. I just didn't want to bring you guys down with my failures." Roman was at a loss for words. "I never meant to fail you guys in the process. This is why I stayed away."

"Ro, why didn't you ever tell us? How many times have you helped us or bailed us out of trouble over the years. You have sacrificed so much. We would have helped you. You could have come home." Dean was looking at his brother. He hated knowing that his brother, who saved his life so many times, lived so horribly while he lived a good life.

Late in the evening/early hours of the morning, Seth found himself standing beside Roman's bed. Gently shaking Roman's arm, Seth called out to him "Rome, please wake up."

Waking Roman up wasn't something one wanted to do, especially if he can't see who the person is. The fact that he was still half sleeping and was scared half to death wasn't a good combination. So he moves across the bed to turn on the bed side lamp to see who he was going to kill. When he saw who it was, his expression and attitude changed. "Seth, what's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep..." Seth couldn't finish his statement. The tears that were threatening to fall are now indeed falling. He felt so bad for being angry at Roman without knowing and for not believing him.

Roman knowing his baby brother all too well knew that he was feeling guilty and it was eating him up insde. So he pulled Seth down onto his lap and just left him cry. He held Seth for a good thirty minutes while Seth cried into his chest. "Hey Seth, it's okay. You don't have anything to cry over. Don't upset yourself like this."

As Roman rubbed circles on his back, trying to sooth him, his cries turned into hiccups. "I...I wa..was really...mean and didn't...give you...a..chance. I'm..so..sorry. Ple...please don't...leave...me."

This broke Roman's heart. Seeing a 24 year old guy crying and begging not to leave was heart breaking to anyone. "Seth, I'm not leaving, ever again. You'll always have me. No worries. Please stop torturing yourself."

Looking up at Roman, Seth said "Promise?"

"Promise."

They stayed like that for a while, Seth's head on Roman's chest while Roman was holding him and continued to rub cirlces on his back. Looking up, Roman spotted Dean in the door way.

"Is everything okay?" Dean whispered as he quietly walked over and gently sat on Roman's bed.

Nodding, Roman replied "Yeah, he had to get all his emotions out. It was eating at him. He's finally at rest."

Dean nodded. He knew what Roman was saying. He looked at his baby brother content and sleeping peacefully in the arms of the one person who has protected them through everything and who has seen them through the good times and bad. Thinking back through everything that they have been through together made Dean smile. "Do you need help getting him to bed or is he sleeping here tonight?"

Roman smiling down at Seth, seeing him so vulnerable and weak tonight, and now seeing him at peace, Roman replied "I think I'm just going to keep him here for tonight. Just to make sure he's okay."

Dean nodded in agreement, knowing that was the best solution since Dean heard everything that transpired between his brothers tonight. Before Dean left to go back to his room he turned around to his brother. "Ro, please don't ever leave us again."

Roman shook his head and whispered back "Never."

Dean smiled. He was at ease for the first time in three years.

This was the best nights sleep that the brothers got in a long time. Each knowing that they are back together where they belong.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope I answered all questions as to why Roman never called back. Please let me know what you all think. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
